The First Cut Is Always The Deepest Cut
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: AU. Teen. Shane Gray; nineteen and...suicidal? His Parents think so, so that means: Sending him to Tennessee with their 'hillbilly hick' friends. Where he meets Miley Stewart. The girl who changed his life. And finally brought happiness and love to it.
1. Not the 90210

_**Authors Note: okay, new story. it's different than anything I've ever wrote before. So angsty, Note: I am not making fun of anyone with bipolar disorder, or anyone who cuts themselves. I'm not suicidal, so don't ask me that. Okay? This story just, well, came to me. I hope you guys like it. (: **_

_**Review? Thanks!**_

_**Brenda. X3**_

Death. It was easy, simple, sometimes quick, sometimes painless, but it always made the pain go away. Pain was unbearable, it hurt. You just felt broken, empty, low when you were in pain. Not in physical pain, well, not always, but in emotion pain... all you wanted it to do was go away. You didn't want it, you wanted to be happy, you didn't want to have to fake a smile, to literally feel your heart breaking inside of your chest, just getting hammered away. It just hurt. There was no way to really ever describe it into words.

Life. Life fucking sucked. That was a way to be blunt about it, sure, sometimes it had its perks. Sometimes. When you really think about it, sad out weighs the times you've been happy in life, doesn't it? Depression is a powerful thing, it doesn't just go away, unless you're bipolar, which is okay, you don't know what to feel. You're lucky, if you're depressed, it can go away in a matter of minutes and then you're some adrenaline rushed crack head. It doesn't matter to you. But, when you feel so. fucking. low. that you can't. feel. nothing. at all. It's terrible, you're in pain. You feel. broken. Just broken. into. pieces.

That was how Shane Gray felt at this particular moment, he had been feeling this way since he was fourteen fucking years old. And he hated it. He was nineteen and he felt like an emo kid posed to be. He hated it, maybe it was a puberty hormone, maybe he was part girl. He didn't know. All he knew was that, he hated life. It sucked and he wanted nothing more than to be taken out of this world.

Which was why he was here right now. Suicide. It should've been easy, painless, quick. But it wasn't. And he hated that. He didn't cut himself deep enough, he didn't even cut himself in the right fucking place. Overdosing would've been easier, but he didn't have the patience, and he wanted to feel something, even if it was physical pain. That stinging with his own blood, which proved that his fucking heart was still heating, ran down his arms. He wanted to feel something.

But all he got was seventy three hours in the hospital, being watched and an order to see a therapist weekly. Just fucking up his life more.

Have I mentioned life sucks, recently? Yes, No? Well, guess what? Life. fucking. sucks.! It's just some thing that putts us through pain. And more, and more pain.

So, you're probably one of billions confused in this waste we call a world, right? Or at least someone who is confused on this anger, depressing ranting.

Shane Gray tried to commit suicide, he failed, just like he did with everything else, therefore, His Parents sent him out of the Hollywood lifestyle to live with their hillbilly hick friend, Robby Ray Stewart to 'straighten him out.' Death would have straightened him out. But he couldn't tell them that

Franklin, Tennessee. It was about as far as you could fucking get away from Hollywood, California. This wasn't the mother fucking 90210.

Instead of sunny paparazzi filled streets there were long, red dirt roads and horse pastures everywhere, bright green grass, bright white clouds and a big bright yellow fucking sun. Everyone around here, that he had passed so far, were all smiles and cheering, greeting everyone they saw.

It was like sub-fucking-burbia. Something out of a movie. Something Shia Labeouf would make fun of. Something Shane Gray would make fun of.

This town was small, he wasn't a small town guy. This wasn't for him.

A ranch, that was where Robby Ray lived. A mother. fucking. ranch. With horses and barns and pigs and animals. With Life.

Shane hated life, did you know that? Oh, you did? Well, oh well. Shane hates life.

"We're Here!" Robby Ray announced loudly and cheerfully, it disgusted Shane.

"Yippee." He muttered, ignoring the frown from Robby Ray. He didn't care.

He got out of the pickup truck, grabbing his duffel bag and disrespectfully slamming the door behind him, he heard Robby Ray sigh and Shane wished he would have yelled at him, telling him to show respect. But he didn't.

No one really cared enough to tell him right from wrong, Shane frowned and looked around, his newly cut but still shaggy dark black hair feeling the hott summer sun hit onto it, soaking into his skin from under his hair.

"Well, why don't we go get you settled in, huh?" Robby Ray asked holding Shane's other duffel bag. Shane sighed and rolled his eyes, following Robby Ray when he started to walk towards the door of the large wooden home.

They walked in and Shane let the door close behind him, he looked around in disgust. It was so... homey and cozy. It was disgusting to see. The walls were dark brown with tan furniture, multiple animal stuffing's on the wall, making Shane raise his eyebrows at them, and a bunch of family pictures, some black and white that Shane was sure he'd hear Robby Ray rant on about how "Back when I was a youngin' My Daddy owned this little farm and we'd..." and so forth.

"This is home." Robby Ray said spreading out his arms and smiling widely. Shane smiled, it was fake and way too force. A blind person could see it.

"Yay." Shane bit before sighing. "Where am I sleeping at?"

"Don't you wanna meet the family?" Robby Ray asked confused. Shane frowned at him, giving him a blank look.

"Not Really." Shane muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

Robby Ray sighed before shaking his head. "Oh, well, you are." Shane glared at him, but Robby Ray ignored him, setting the duffel bag on the stair case and making Shane do the same before, quite literally, dragging him into the front room. Shane shot a glare into Robby Ray and jerked his arm away.

"I'm not a little kid." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, slightly wincing from the stinging in his arms under the dark black, long sleeved thermal shirt, the cuts were still fresh and just starting to scab.

"Well, then, quit acting like one." Robby Ray quipped, Shane gasped at him before they entered the front room. Shane looked around in disgust.

He hated life. Did you know that? Oh. well. get. fucking. use. to. it.

As soon as Shane's eyes landed on the three in the front room, he immediately hated them. They were cheery and looked like they didn't know how to act around him. And they shouldn't. They hadn't been where he had.

"Shane!" The older woman, Susan said happily as she stood up. "It's so nice to see you, again! How are you?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.

Shane felt warmth go through his body at the affection and urged himself to hug her back, but he didn't. Because he knew, it was another false alarm. He didn't feel anything, he just wanted to, therefore, making him fucking. delusional.

"Hi." He muttered, shrugging her off. Susan frowned and Robby Ray told her something with his eyes. They were fucking aliens, Shane knew it.

"Do you remember Jackson, Shane?" Susan asked, as if Shane was a child as she ushered Jackson to stand up. "He use to play with you when you guys were little?"

"Nah, Really?" Shane bit plainly, as he rolled his eyes. "I was four, I don't remember, so don't tell me cute little stories about how we use to throw mud at one another, life sucks, those weren't happy times so don't try and make me happy. I want to die. Deal with it."

Everyone in that room looked a taken back by his blunt behavior. It wasn't everyday someone just openly admitted a suicidal thought.

"Um." Susan coughed, clearing her throat. "And this is Miley, she was born after you guys moved..." She started, ignoring Shane's previous words, making him frown, Shane sighed before looking at the girl.

He felt his breath get caught in his throat. She was... beautiful. He felt. something. That something being lust. She smiled at him and Shane noticed the sparkle, the innocence in her bright blue eyes. Something he had lost a long time ago, especially the sparkle. He didn't know if he ever really had it.

"Hi." He muttered, avoiding his eyes and shifting himself around, making Miley frown, but he ignored it. Because he didn't feel anything. At All... Right?

_**Authors Note: Thoughts? Thanks. I got this idea, some-what from Ferras's "Hollywood is not America." but other than that, it just came to me, to be quite honest.**_

_**Review? Thanks. (:**_

_**Brenda. X3**_


	2. My paper heart will bleed

**Authors Note: Okay, happy, er, Valentines day everyone... I don't exactly get the holiday; but, whatever. Bryer Patch is my Valentine. Therefore I am in an okay mood... even though he's back with his super model like girlfriend. I swear he's a player. Me, his girlfriend, Lindsay/Ginger Candy. :-P Haha. (: Okayy. Well, Thank You for everyone who reviewed/alerted and favorited. I'm gonna try and update all of my stories today... Oh, so I won't involves as much cussing as I did in the first chapter (the "f" word a whole sixteen times.) but, it's going to be Teen, because it doesnt have sex scenes or ETC in it. And if I rate it as Mature, it will hide it on fanfiction unless you set it not to. Haha, I just thought I'd let everyone know that. **

**Reviews? Thanks. (:**

**Brenda. X3**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the story idea. (: X3 (: X3.**

"Shane?" Robby Ray called threw the door. Shane snapped his head up before cursing himself under his breath. He winced and dropped the razor blade in his hand.

"Yeah?" He called back, coughing slightly before pulling his sleeve down and holding the fabric over the cut on the outside of his forearm tightly.

"Come on and come out." Robby Ray said and Shane sighed. "We're having dinner."

Shane bit his lip before wiping the thin razor blade off on his jeans. "I'm good, thanks." He called back as he pressed the razor blade under the small, barely noticeable of tape on the back of the cell phone lid. He putt his battery back into his cell phone before clipping its back onto it.

"Shane." Robby Ray said and Shane scoffed at the firm tone in his voice. "Come down and eat. You had a long flight."

"I'm not hungry." Shane said standing up and walking into the opened door of the bathroom.

"Shane." Robby Ray repeated and Shane rolled his eyes as he pulled off a piece of the toilet paper from the roll and pulled his sleeve back up.

He sighed, he had cut deeper than he intended to. He pulled more off of the roll and wrapped it around his arm tightly. It was thin, but oh well. He pulled his sleeve back down. "Robby Ray, I'm completely fine."

"Isn't that what you said when blood was pouring out of your arms?" Robby Ray bit and Shane glared at the door before walking over to it and snatching it open.

"Excuse Me?!" He snapped infuriated.

Shane let out a growl when Robby Ray grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the door. "I am not hungry."

"You're a guy." Robby Ray stated as he started to drag him down the stairs, Shane glared at him. "You're always hungry."

Shane scoffed before smirking. "Is Miley going to be there?"

"It is family dinner." Robby Ray replied as they reached the end of the stairs.

"Good, your daughters hott. I wanna tap her." Shane let out a groan when he felt Robby Ray slam him against the wall. "Jeeze." He muttered out.

"Shane." Robby Ray stated firmly. "Show some respect." Shane glared at him and bit down on his lip. "And do not ever talk about my daughter like that, again, okay?!" Shane just glared at him, not answering. Robby Ray pulled him off of the wall and slammed him back into it. Shane winced as a shot of pain shot up his spine, just more pain.

"Okay." He whispered before Robby Ray released him and started to drag him into the kitchen. Shane sighed when the three turned to him.

Shane smirked when Robby Ray let go of him before taking a seat beside Miley, he ignored the firm look Robby Ray shot him, before Robby Ray sat down.

Miley bit her lip as Her Father prayed, she could feel Shane's eyes burning holes into her body and she felt insecure under his gaze. They said a quick "Amen." Before she opened her eyes. She sighed before slowly looking over at Shane.

She gulped; his eyes were dark, but they seemed to always be. He had a smirk planted on his face and it seemed well... dangerous. She watched as his dark eyes burned glares into her. She flinched and her eyes felt like they were being poked. She quickly looked away and down at her food. She felt like her breath had been knocked out of her, just from the hard look he was giving her.

She couldn't even muster up a smile to offer him, it felt like someone was holding her down, not letting her muscles move. She felt numb when she turned back to her food, as though she couldn't feel anything. From just looking into his eyes.

"So, Shane..." Susan started, Shane slowly looked away from Miley and over at her Mother; his glare still in tacked.

He raised his eyebrows at her and Susan cleared her throat.

"How are you?" She asked and Miley winced, stupidest. question. ever.

"Would you like the truth?" Shane asked plainly. Miley frowned at the tone in his voice, it was like he didn't care. He was giving numb answers.

Susan looked like she was thinking, before biting her lip. "Yes?" It sounded as more of a question than an answer.

"Horrible." Shane started with a sickly sweet, fake smile. "And I want to die and be taken out of this world. You guys should've never agreed to this. You're going to hate me in a matter of time, and actually want to kill me yourselves." Miley slowly looked over at Shane. "And if I was still in California I could've went to some rave and died, no one would know. But, no. I'm in hick town with a bunch of cows and cowboys who probably don't know who the hell Hawthorne Heights are."

"Who?" Jackson joked, trying to lighten the mood before coughing awkwardly when Shane glared harshly at him.

"Shane..." Robby Ray said, giving him a firm look.

"She wanted an honest answer!" Shane chirped with fake enthusiasm, like he was mustering it up and when he didn't have to fake anymore, he'd throw it away; as if it was trash. And it was, it was no good. Miley could see past it.

"Why do you wanna die?" Miley asked, gaining her life back. Ignoring the looks everyone except Shane shot her. "I mean, you're continuously saying you do... so why? Did your girlfriend break-up with you? Your best-friend slept with her?"

"No." Shane said looking back over her, this time the glare harsher, Miley gulped and tried not to flinch.

"Then why?" She asked softly.

"I hate life." Shane said as if it was obvious.

"But. Why?" Miley said this time more slowly.

Shane didn't answer her, he just got up from the table and walked away. Robby Ray sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Miley looked back after Shane, she saw him rubbing his arm as he walked before he disappeared from her view. She bit her lip. Why did he hate life so much?

**-DON'T PLAY WITH ME MY PAPER HEART WILL BLEED. -**

Miley sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked down the dark stairs in the kitchen, she couldn't sleep. She kept seeing Shane's eyes in her mind whenever she closed her eyes. And it... scared her. He looked so depressed, it was heart-breaking. It was like every emotion ran into her body from his when they locked eyes. Numbness. It felt terrible. She didn't know how to feel.

She yawned softly and walked into the kitchen, turning on the light. She needed to find something that would make her sleep. Warm milk? Sounded like something you'd give a small kitten. But her Father use to give it to her when she was little and scared that the boogie-man was going to steal Beary Bear.

She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the milk before kicking it close and setting the milk on the island. She got a cup out of the dish-washer and washed it out before setting it on the island as well. She opened the milk and was about to start pouring it.

"I can't feel anything." She heard a voice said. She let out a small scream and dropped the milk before grasping onto her chest. She looked up and felt her body go numb when she saw Shane, standing at the staircase into the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest. She couldn't even think to move as the milk spilled all over the floor. She couldn't stop her eyes from staring into his.

"How can you not feel anything?" She whispered softly.

"I don't know." Shane whispered back; Miley felt her breath being knocked out of her, again when he looked away from her. She watched, still numbly as he walked over to her. Her muscles ached and she couldn't even think about moving as he slowly picked her up and sat her on the island. Out of the puddle of spilled milk. "Did I scare you?"

"A little." She whispered. She couldn't seem to find life in her voice tone.

She watched as Shane swallowed a lump in his throat and his eyes looked back into hers. They weren't as dark, but she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I'm Sorry." He gulped out; as if he was choking and those were his last words.

"Don't be." She whispered, letting out a deep breath and bringing her hands up to his face. She watched as he tensed up. "Are you okay? You seem..." She trailed off and frowned, she shouldn't have asked him if he was okay.

"Dead?" Shane whispered and Miley slowly nodded her head.

"Yes." She said softly.

"It's because I am." He said, slowly pulling out of her hands. "Not physically... but on the inside. It's like... I'm empty inside... you know?" He asked before laughing bitterly and shaking his head. "No... you don't know."

Miley frowned and wished that she could feel what he was, even if it was nothing so that way he wouldn't feel so alone. "I'm Sorry." She said softly.

"Don't Be." Shane said looking up at her, the darkness back in his eyes; Miley gasped at him, his voice was harsh and firm.

"Oh-Okay." She choked out in a stutter.

Miley watched, not being able to move as he started to clean up the milk, she didn't know why he was doing it. "I can do that. You don't have to." She whispered hoarsely, her voice didn't even sound like her own.

"I'm the one who scared you." He said as he tossed the empty jug into the trash-can. "It's my fault." Miley frowned, that was the only world that didn't seem numb from him. Like he meant that word.

"No, I'm just... scared easily." She said, not wanting him to blame himself for anything. Shane looked up at her.

"Are you scared now?" He asked softly. "Do I scare you?"

"No." Miley said automatically. Shane rolled his eyes and tossed the towel into the trash-can as well.

"Right." He said, letting out a deep breath and rinsing off his hands in the sink before wiping them off on the sweat pants.

"You cut yourself?" Miley whispered softly. He was only in black sweat pants with gray-ish stripes down them and a dark gray wife beater.

Shane tensed up and ignored her eyes. "Goodnight." He said, starting to walk out of the kitchen. Miley quickly pushed herself off of the island before gasping as her feet hit the ground and she started to slip backwards.

She squeezed her eyes closed and prepared herself for the impact before she felt two arms wrap around her waist tightly. Shane. She felt the numbness go through her body again and she felt like her eyes weighed too much for her to open them. She felt her chest aching and begging for air.

She slowly let out a deep breath as she felt him steady her and her lungs hungrily took in the air. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at his chest; she slowly looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. "The floors kinda slick."

"I'm fine." Miley whispered, looking up to his eyes, trying to get back into them; they weren't as dark, but she couldn't feel numbness. "Thank You."

"You're Welcome." Shane whispered, before he started to slowly pull away from her. Miley sighed and gripped onto his arm.

She frowned as he winced before turning back to her. "Let go of me."

"Show me your cuts." She whispered.

"No." Shane said shortly.

"Please?" She whispered, looking up into his eyes, hers boring into his. Shane let out a deep breath and bit down onto his lip until he tasted his blood in his mouth. He couldn't stand looking into her eyes, but at the same time, he loved it.

"Okay." He whispered, the walls he had spent so much time working on collapsed around him as Miley smiled at him. He felt his heart flutter and he let out a another deep breath. He had never felt this way before... he's never really... felt; at all before.

**Authors Note: Sometimes Shane's feeling hit close to home for me. Feeling low, but you don't know why... hhhmm. Anyways. He kinda showed a caring side in here. I made a story for this banner. I'm gonna post it. (: Thank You all for your support. It really means a lot to me. Haha. :-D. **

**Reviews? Thanks. (: **

**Brenda. X3**

**P.S. the break line. is lyrics from The All American Rejects "Paper Heart." I love that quote. No matter how many times Brian says "Paper don't bleed." It means your heart is tender, like paper. XD. :-D. **


	3. So, reach for the stars

**Authors Note: Okay, so like... this chapter is like twelve or thirteen pages long. Usually there between three and six. But, this chapter does have three different settings in it. Also, you get to see a not so angsty side of the story in this chapter. Shane does have some life in him and theres a little bit of comedy... I had fun writing this chapter. And the response I've gotten for this story is amazing. Note: I am NOT quitting my other stories because of this one. Most of my other stories are written. I'm writing this one as I go and posting the chapters after I write them. (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! X3**

**Review? Thanks. (:**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Check out the story banner! It's in my profile! **

**P.S.S. OH, and the "Walk To Remember." line ("Promise me you won't fall in-love with me.") is for Lindsay, since she loves that movie! X3 (: **

**-the best thing about tonight is that we're night fighting.-**

Shane gulped and clenched his teeth together tightly, making his jaw ache. He looked over at Miley she was looking down at his arm, her legs criss crossed, they were sitting on his bed and he felt _exposed_ to her. Like she could see right through him like he was a glass _window_. He didn't like that feeling, one little bit. He let his eyes travel down to his arm, the one she was holding in one palm and tracing with her index finger of her other hand. He shivered under her touch, causing her to look up at him. He slowly looked up at her, feeling his heart skip a beat as he looked into her eyes. God, this was something so cliché. It made him sick, this wasn't something real. Maybe loosing blood as caused him delusion.

"I'm Sorry... did I hurt you?" She whispered softly.

"No." Shane mumbled, looking back down and biting down on his tongue, he didn't like this feeling. Not one little bit. He felt himself freeze and his muscles tense up, as if they were stopping cold on a train track, when she pressed her lips softly to the cut he made today. He snapped his head up to her and snatched his hand away. Miley gasped and looked up at him. "What are you doing?" He asked glaring harshly at her.

"I...I don't know." Miley whispered confused before biting her lip. "It's just... well if I ever did that... I think I'd like for someone who cared enough to kiss them."

Cared enough? She barely knew him. Shane swallowed the lump in his throat and avoided her eyes. "Maybe... you should go. This was a _really_ bad idea."

Miley frowned and quickly shook her head. "No, Shane... it wasn't." She said pulling his hand back. Shane closed his eyes and felt the urged to rip his arm back out of her small hands. But he just felt like he _couldn't._

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered hoarsely as she trailed kisses over the scars, his skin felt tingly. And not the tingly that engulfs your body right before it shuts down, goes numb and causing you not to feel anything. It wasn't like a last feeling. "You barely know me."

Miley sighed and bit her lip again. Shane slowly let his eyes flutter open and he looked at her. Not daring to look into her eyes. It knocked his breath away.

"When I look into your eyes..." Miley started slowly and Shane frowned, God was she an Alien, too? Reading his mind? "I feel... I feel that numbness..." Shane snapped his eyes over to her and watched as she gasped. Her quickly focused his attention on her lips as Miley let out a deep breath. "And it's like... for that whole time we're staring at one another. I feel your pain... and it _hurts_." Shane slowly nodded his head in agreement. "And I don't want you to feel like that."

Shane slowly pulled his arm out of her limp grasp. "Miley..." He started slowly, feeling his stomach do a flip-flop at her name before he grimaced in disgust at that feeling. "Maybe... you should just leave me alone." He said softly as he felt a non-existent shot of Novocain seep through his body. "This feeling fucking _sucks._ And I don't want you to feel like this... you don't deserve it."

"You don't either!" Miley snapped and Shane resisted to look into her eyes. Miley frowned at him and tried to pull his chin up so he could look at her. "I just don't feel like this for no reason when I look into your eyes!" She said before letting out a deep breath. "I don't know what it is... but you do not deserve _this_. No matter how much you feel like you do." Shane bit down on his lip roughly as she pulled his head into the crook of her neck and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I am going to do everything I can to make you feel...alive."

"Don't waste your time on something that's never gonna happen." He whispered into her neck. Miley shivered as his hott breath tickled her skin. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Miley whispered before biting her lip. "Does... sex make you feel anything?" She frowned when he tensed up.

"I'm not... sleeping with you." He said softly. "Look, okay... sure, sex is ecstasy. And it isn't numbness... but I'm not gonna swipe your v card." He said with a bitter laugh as he pulled his head up. Miley frowned at him. "I like you, sure, you're cute.. but, uh... no. Don't do something you'll regret cause you have a crush on me or something."

"You think I have a crush on you?" Miley asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Or you're possessed with me." Shane said with a sigh. "You keep on trying. It's like fighting a losing battle, babe. Just give up."

Miley frowned at him. "You don't want to feel anything."

"You don't know how I feel!" Shane snapped, looking back up at her before wincing when grasped onto her chest. He quickly looked away from her as she let out a deep breath. "Sorry... I forgot."

"I do know how I feel." She whispered softly. "That was proof."

"You don't feel it all the time!" He bit, trying not to look up into her crystal blue eyes. "Just... give up on me. Okay?"

"Because everyone else has?" Miley whispered, slowly running her fingers through his hair. Shane closed his eyes and frowned.

"Because I'm not worth your time." He whispered back.

"I think you are." Miley said confidently and Shane scoffed, shaking his head.

"You thought wrong." He said softly.

"You push people away, Shane." She whispered pulling him back into her. "And I'm not going to let you push me away... I want to help you."

"I don't do charity."

"This is a friend helping a friend."

"I don't believe in friends."

"Well, you better start."

Shane let out a soft laugh and looked up at her. Miley smiled softly when his eyes didn't leave her gasping for air.

"Are you sure about this?" He said with a small smile.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." She whispered before kissing his cheek softly. Shane sighed and bit his lip.

"Okay." He said softly, a small smile still planted on his lips.

Miley smiled before laying back against his bed. Shane shot her a confused look.

"What are you doing?" He asked before she pulled him down beside her.

"You need a _really_ long hug." She said with a smile. Shane tensed up when she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Return It." She said firmly.

Shane smiled softly before slowly wrapping his arms around her tightly. Miley smiled and snuggled into him. "Goodnight, Shane."

"Goodnight, Miley." He whispered, kissing the top of her head softly before resting his head on the pillow, her head under his chin.

That was the first night he had actually been able to fall asleep like a baby without having to take any drugs or cut himself until he felt lightheaded.

And... he liked it.

**-but, today... your words felt like a knife. i'm not living this life.-**

"Rise and shine, Shaney Boy!" Robby Ray chirped happily as he opened the door to Shane's room before stopping in his tracks. "Miley Ray Stewart?!?!"

Shane quickly jumped up, pulling Miley with him. "Mr. Stew-" Robby Ray cut Shane off as he walked over to the bed and snatched Miley out of the bed.

"Miley Ray." He hissed angrily. "What are you doing?" Miley gulped and Shane winced when her eyes met his for a second a shot of pain shot through him.

"You're hurting her." He said, quickly standing up and trying to pull Miley's arm out of Robby Ray's rough grasp.

Robby Ray frowned and let go of Miley. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Mhm." Miley said nodding her head and rubbed her wrist softly. "We were just talking and we fell asleep, Daddy."

"Wrapped together?" Robby Ray asked firmly.

"Must've happened while we were asleep." Miley said looking back up at him.

Robby Ray bit down on his lip, biting back harsh words at Shane before sighing and nodding his head. "Okay, just go help your Momma with breakfast."

"Um..." Miley bit her lip and looked down. "I need to talk to Shane."

"Why?" Robby Ray asked quickly.

"It's personal." Miley whispered looking back up. "Please, Daddy?"

Robby Ray sighed before walking out of the door and closing it softly behind him.

Miley bit her lip and looked up at Shane. "Uh... are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?!" Shane said harshly and Miley frowned.

"I... I don't know." She whispered softly.

Shane sighed and bit down his lip as he felt an imaginary itch shoot through his body. "Can you go? I've gotta use the bathroom."

Miley watched confused as he picked his cell phone. "What do you need your cell phone for?"

Shane tensed up. "I'm going to text my friend from California."

"You said you don't believe in friends." Miley said, crossing her arms over her chest. Shane cursed under his breath.

"I just want my phone, okay?!" He bit glaring up at her.

"Give me your phone, Shane."

"No!"

Miley bit down on her lip before trying to snatch it out of his hand. "Give it to me!"

"No!" Shane said, trying to push her off of him. Miley sighed, hating herself for what she was about to do. She grabbed onto his arm and gripped it roughly.

Shane winced as his arm started to sting roughly. "Ow, Miley... you're ripping the cut, quit it."

"Give me your phone." She said holding out her hand.

"No!" Shane choked out. Miley let out a groan before roughly pushing him down on the bed.

"Get off of me!" Shane said trying to push her off of him before she straddled him so her knees were on his shoulders. "Miley!"

Miley pinned his hands over his head and snatched the phone out of his hands. She leaned back her upper body back so Shane couldn't reach her.

She started to pull apart his phone and Shane groaned, squirming under her.

"Give me my phone!" He said trying to reach her. "Damn It, Miley!"

Miley looked at the back of the phone and frowned at the razor blade. "We're throwing this away."

"No, we're not!" Shane said, bucking his hips to try and push her off.

Miley gasped when he did that and a feeling she had never experienced before shot through her. She quickly dropped his phone, except for the lid.

"OW!" Shane groaned and Miley bit her lip and looked down to see him spitting the battery out of the side of his mouth; if her head wasnt spinning, she would have laughed at that.

"I'm Sorry." She whispered softly trying to push away the thoughts of Shane that were invading her mind. "But... no, you're not getting it back."

"Miley..." Shane whispered softly. "Please." He said and Miley felt her body go numb when his eyes looked into hers. Shane bit back a smirk when he was able to pull his arms out from under her knees. "I won't try and kill myself, okay?"

Miley felt like she was paralyzed when his hand gripped onto the back of her neck and started to pull her head down. She slowly let her eyes flutter closed as he pressed his lips softly to hers. She slowly started to let her lips move along with his as his free hand intertwined with her hand holding his cell phone piece.

She dropped the piece into his hand and slowly cupped his face as their lips moved together softly. Shane pushed away the guilt that consumed him before slowly pulling away from her.

"You should go." He whispered, bucking his hips again and pulling her off of him. Miley gulped and shakily ran her hands through her hair.

"Sh-Shane..." She stuttered out numbly. "Gi-give it to me... that wasn't fair."

"Neither was gripping onto me." He whispered, ripping the razor blade off and stuffing it into the pockets of his sweat pants. "You wouldn't have done that if you cared."

"Do not say I don't care!" Miley snapped, standing up. "I don't want you to keep cutting yourself! I do care!"

"You don't care." Shane said with a smirk and a bitter laugh.

Miley glared at him before pulling him into her, she pressed her lips to his and Shane shivered as his lips buzzed against hers, like someone was blowing cold air over them. "Mi-" He struggled to keep his eyes opened when she slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth and started to run her hands through his hair.

He sighed into her mouth before slowly pushing her away. "I don't like you... like that." He said softly.

"You kissed me." She whispered softly.

"To get the razor blade." Shane said shakily before pushing past her and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

Miley felt her legs buckle under her and she collapsed onto the ground numbly. She let out a shaky breath and ran her hands over her lips softly.

**-when i picked you up for our first date, baby. your pretty blue eyes... they were driving me crazy.-**

Shane sighed as he slowly walked down the stairs after his shower. He was _nervous_ to see Miley. He had hurt her and he felt _terrible_ about that. He bit his lip and slowly walked into the kitchen, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark blue skinny jeans. A long sleeved t shirt on.

"Hi, Shane!" Susan chirped happily as she stood by the stove. Shane looked down and refused to look over at Miley. "Do you like eggs?"

He heard Miley scoff and he slowly looked up at her bitter face. "Oh, of course he likes eggs. He can relate to them. Poke them with something sharp and liquid comes out of them."

Shane felt anger boiling in his scarred veins and he clenched his jaw; he knew she wouldn't be there. Just because he didn't want her like _that_, which by the way, was for her own _good_. She was going to do this to him?

"Miley." Jackson hissed at his sister, throwing her a glare.

"Oh, I'm Sorry... does the truth hurt?" Miley bit, looking back up at Shane. "Wait, no... it doesn't. Because you don't 'feel anything.' right, _Shaney_?" She quipped with air quotations.

"You lied." Shane whispered and Miley's bitter smile slowly turned into a frown, Shane sighed. "You're just like everyone else. You move when I push you." And with that he walked back out of the kitchen.

Miley sighed and quickly ran up after him; Shane walked into the front room before frowning when he felt her pull his arm, turning him to face her.

"I'm Sorry." She whispered softly.

"You are." Shane bit with a glare.

Miley sighed and rubbed his hand softly. "You _kissed_ me, Shane."

"Look." Shane said, slowly placing his hands on her shoulders. "I did kiss you... and I liked it. I did, but I did it to get the blade, babe. And I do like you... but I'm never going to be with you, I'm never going to kiss you, again."

"Why not?" Miley whispered with a frown.

Shane sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm not going to hurt you. I hurt people, okay? And you don't deserve that... you're too good for me."

"You don't even know me." She whispered. "I'm strong. And maybe _I'm_ the one not good enough for _you."_

Miley felt her breath get caught in her throat when his eyes turned dark.

"Don't you_ dare _say that." He bit and Miley felt her lungs aching. "You don't know me either, okay? I know who I am. And I know I'm not good enough for you. I don't want you like _that._ Okay? I don't want a relationship. I don't want any of it! I just want to die!" Miley frowned when his eyes looked down and he swallowed the lump in his throat. His hands shakily pulling themselves off of her.

"Let me get to know you." Miley whispered, letting out a deep breath as she felt her lungs breathing, again. Shane quickly started to shake his head. "Why are you so afraid of me actually knowing _you_?!?!"

"Because you'll hate me!" Shane snapped back immediately.

"No. I won't." Miley whispered, pulling his hand up and placing a soft kiss on it, Shane stiffened up and she frowned. "I could never _hate_ you, Shane."

"You say that now." Shane said before sighing. "Look, Miley... you're just wasting your time, okay? I'm doing this for your _own_ good. Trust me."

"Shane." Miley sighed slowly cupping his face. "Please... just let me be there for you. If I regret it, which I _won't._ Then I can say you were right, okay?"

Shane sighed and Miley felt her stomach erupting, like a volcano as she waited for his answer. Seconds felt like hours and she couldn't read anything on his face, he was looking down and biting his lip roughly, wincing every couple of seconds; probably from tasting his blood in his mouth.

He sighed once more and looked back up at her. "Okay." He whispered and Miley smiled, feeling the urge to giggle. "On one condition!" Shane said quickly.

"Anything!" Miley said with a smile.

"You don't... fall in-love with me." Shane said shakily.

Miley frowned at him before swallowing the lump in her throat. "Okay."

Easier said than done.

**-its hard to say it, time to say it. goodbye, goodbye.-**

"You know, you're really tan for an emo kid." Jackson said and Miley shot her older brother a glare. The three of them were walking down the mall; she had convinced Shane to come. Robby Ray and Susan had encouraged it, earning them the whole 'if looks could kill, you'd so be fucking dead.' look from Shane.

"Jackson!" She said clenching her jaw.

"I... tan." Shane said lamely and Miley threw him a look before Shane looked at her, a small smile on his lips. Miley smiled softly and bit her lip.

"Really?" Jackson asked with raised eyebrows. "Cause, one time this chick convinced me to go tanning with her, and they putt me in this room and they were playing really weird 'relaxing' music and it was so annoying that I just-"

"I was kidding!" Shane snapped and Jackson jumped, running into the window of the show store. Shane glared at him before letting out a groan and picking up his pace, his converse roughly padding against the malls hard floor.

Miley sighed and walked a little faster up to Shane. "Jackson's slow, okay? He doesn't exactly pick up on sarcasm."

Shane sighed and crossed his arms over his chest tightly. "I'm having a really bad urge right now. Just distract me." Miley frowned at him before looking around the mall quickly.

"Do you wanna... go into the Disney store?" She asked excitedly.

Shane looked over at her with a 'what the fuck.' look. "No?" He said as if it was obvious. Miley giggled and grabbed his arm. Shane frowned as she started to pull him into the bright yellow and red store.

"Miley." He said in disgust as they walked in. "I'm not four."

"But it's fun to pretend to be!" Miley chirped happily. Shane glared at her, but Miley ignored him. Not looking into his eyes. "Oh My God! Look, Little Mermaid shirts! And socks!"

Shane's eyes widened. God, he made out with a little kid. Miley squealed and pulled him over to the Little Mermaid stuff.

"Wanna get matching bracelets?"

"No."

"Shaney!"

"NO!"

Miley frowned at Shane. "Please?" She whispered, looking up at him.

Shane pulled in a sharp intake of breath at her eyes. "N-No."

"For Me?" Miley asked hopefully, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. Shane gulped and tried to think of something else; NASCAR, Sports Illustrated, Hit The Lights songs, a documentary he once saw on killer whales.

He looked back down at Miley nervously. She stuck out her bottom lip and he felt his heart skip a beat. He was done. "Oh-Okay." He choked out and Miley squealed before hugging him tightly.

"Do you want green?" She asked pulling the bracelets off.

"Sure." Shane whispered hoarsely.

"Okay! I'll take red!" Miley said with a wide smile before turning to him. "Will you go see if they have The Little Mermaid purses?"

Shane was about to object when her eyes met his. God, he felt like a whipped boyfriend. Ugh.

"'Kay." He choked, quickly walking away from her. Miley smiled before bouncing over to the cash register.

Shane groaned at the Moms and little girls at the purses; he rubbed his forehead and began to awkwardly look at them. He felt like he was being blinded at the bright pink and the sparkly sparkles. This was so _gay._

However, minus feeling like Carson Kressely, when a little girl looked up at him curiously and Her Mom quickly pulled her into her saying 'Sweetie, don't go around men like that, okay?' he couldn't help but smile and stifle a laugh.

Shane sighed, not seeing an of The Little Mermaid purses before walking back over to Miley. He smiled when she turned to him as he walked up behind her.

"Look what I have!" She said in a sing song voice as she held up the bracelet.

Shane let out a small laugh. "Yay."

Miley smiled before pulling it onto his right arm, beside the black beaded bracelet; he had a watch on his left arm.

"There." She said with a smile before pulling hers on. "Now we match."

"Are these like best friend charms or something?" Shane asked plainly.

Miley shot him a look. "Why Not?"

"This is so _gay._" Shane muttered, repeating his earlier thoughts.

Miley giggled at him. "I've always wanted a girlfriend!"

Shane gasped at her and Miley quickly skipped out of the store.

"That's violating my manhood!" He called out behind her before quickly jumping when some Mom immediately pulled a bright pink _John Deere _logoed switch blade out of her _Tractor Supply. CO. _purse. He gulped and quickly ran out of the store.

"Not funny!" He said with raised eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. Miley giggled before turning around in his arms.

"Was that a pink knife?" She asked with a giggle; and Shane smiled softly, her laugh, her smile... everything about her was contagious.

"Sadly." He said with a slow nod of his head. Miley laughed before pulling out of his arms and grabbing his hand.

"Wanna go to the food court? Jackson's probably there." She said as she started to pull him with her.

"Sure." Shane said with a smile as he started to walk beside her.

Miley smiled over at him and bit her lip when he didn't pull his hand away from hers, they were _intertwined_ after all.

Shane smiled and bit his lip when he didn't feel numb or sad, or low.

He just felt...alive. He forgot how good this feeling felt.

**-now i'm speechless, over the edge. i'm just breathless. i never thought that i'd get hit. by this love bug, again.-**

Miley giggled loudly and buried her head into Shane's shoulder, Shane laughed and stabbed his ice-cream with the spoon. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know." Miley said picking up her head. "This is suppose to be a _romantic_ movie." She said with a giggle.

Shane laughed before smiling and biting his lip when she snuggled back into his side, the pint of ice-cream still in her hands. "It's more of a comedy..."

Miley smiled and nodded her head, continuing to watch _'Dumb And Dumber'_ on the big-screen TV. They were in the front-room. It was way past midnight, but they were having _fun._ While everyone else in the house slept peacefully.

"I'm glad to see you happy." Miley whispered a couple of minutes later. Shane smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss to her head, not knowing that he made her stomach do flip-flops and her heart skip a beat when he did.

"Thank You." He whispered softly, pulling him into her more.

Miley smiled and gently stirred her ice-cream. "You're Welcome." She whispered before smiling when he rested his head on top of hers.

Shane and Miley laughed in chorus at the TV at the comedy opposed plot.

"It feels really good." Shane whispered a couple of seconds later.

Miley smiled and gently pulled her head up so she was facing him.

"It does?" She whispered, sitting their ice-cream on the coffee table.

"Mhm." Shane said softly as he nodded his head and smiled at her. "You're amazing... I barely know you and you make me feel so...alive."

Miley smiled softly at him. "I think you have a crush on me." She said cockily and Shane laughed. Miley smiled at his laugh, it was so cute, innocent and boyish.

"Maybe I do." He shot back with a playful glare. Miley felt her heart flutter at those words, even though she knew he was joking.

"Naw, you're possessed with me." She mocked back before giggling when Shane started to tickle her sides.

"Nooo!" He whined as Miley tried to squirm away from him. "I do like your laugh, though." Miley blushed before giggling again as Shane continued to tickle her.

"Shane." She squealed trying to pull his hands away. "St-Stop! I'm tickl-ticklish!"

"I know!" Shane said with wide-eyes as he continued to tickle her sides.

Miley giggled and kicked her legs. She couldn't handle this. Shane smiled down at her as her eyes squeezed closed. She was so _innocent._ He loved that about her. He smiled softly as she giggled again and tried to pry his hands away from her sides. He felt like they were the only two in the room as he watched her before his hands stopped furiously tickling her. Miley slowly let her eyes flutter open when the tickling abruptly stopped.

She was panting, but she felt her heavy breaths get caught in her throat when Shane leaned down. His lips almost touching hers.

She slowly let her eyes flutter closed as she prepared for his lips on hers.

She felt her face break-out into a wide smile when his lips met hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him back softly.

"What's going on in here? What's all of this noise?"

"Miley?! Shane?!"

**-and i said, friends don't let friends. drink and dial. don't let their fingers do the talking when they're whisky wild.-**

**Authors Note: La, la, la, la... oh, Shaney boy. I thought you said you weren't going to kiss her, again? (: Haha. Okay, well, I've gotten more alerts and favorites than I have reviews, but that's okay! I love this story, not as much as I love "God Love Her." but I can relate in ways to this story. Haha. So, Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! X3.**

**Review? Thanks. (:**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Break-lines are: "Fall For You." By Secondhand Serenade; "Like A Knife." By Secondhand Serenade; "Sweet Thing." By Keith Urban; "Photograph" By Nickelback; "Love Bug." By The Jonas Brothers, of course; "Drink And Dial." By James Otto. Which has nothing to do with the story, but it started playing and I love that song, haha, it's so funny. Anyways, I'm Sorry for my constant ramblings!**

**P.S.S. I don't know if there a pink John Deere little snappy knife thingy majiggers, but it's suppose to have a some what Southern set. Haha, oh and The Tractor Supply CO. purses are cute. (: X3.**

**P.S.S. Sorry to everyone who was offended by the constat "F Word" in the first chapter; Shane hates life, 'kay? It's angsty and the rant was suppose to be angry. If you don't like it... Sorry. I'm not trying to be rude; I'm just saying. **


	4. If I could be your superman

**Authors Note: Okay- I'm sick. And I finally had time to write this. Ughhhhh. I feel like crap. Blah. People are teasing me- saying I got mono from a cute guy I met last night. :-/ I did not... it was freaking cold outside!- And I live in FLORIDA! Haha. Anyways- I felt like when I typed that- I implied I was a slut. I barely talked to the guy, much less kissed him. He was sweet, though... aw. (: Well, anyways. I love the reviews on here! I'm gonna try and reply to them- I was going to before fan-fiction shut down. So I'll reply to the unsigned ones here: **

**Emo: Well; Miley and Shane don't actually love one another, yet? Enough to try and kill themselves over one another... Thanks for the review! **

**Christa: Oh My God. Thank You! (: Yeah- I have an account on The Jonas Brothers fan fiction archive or whatever- but no one reads or reviews on there. I love fan-fiction. As long as I follow the guidelines. I'm good, Thanks. (: And Thank You for reviewing! **

**Kiliandra: The story isn't over, yet... and Thank You for reviewing! (: **

**Wow, this was quite long. I'm Sorry! Thank You all for all of your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! X3. (: .**

**Reviews? Thanks. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**-Singing loud and proud to 'Gimmie three steps.' 'Simple man.' and 'Curtis Low.'- **

Shane pulled his lips off of Miley's slowly, but didn't bother to lift his head up. He was _shirtless_. He was _exposed_. He gulped and buried his head into her neck; he didn't want them to see him as the _vulnerable_ nineteen year old boy he was. He liked being the jerk, the one that made them groan in frustration. That was better than someone actually seeing through him.

"It isn't what it looks like..." Miley whispered, not being able to get up. Shane almost scoffed at her words. That was so _cliché_ of someone to say in a situation like this. And it was what it looked like. They _were_ kissing.

"What is it then?" He heard Robby Ray ask. "And get up, Shane."

"I can't." Shane whispered in Miley's ear. She bit her lip before pulling up the blanket they were snuggled under over him.

"It's okay." She whispered softly before he slowly pulled himself up; not making eye-contact with Robby Ray or Susan.

Miley sat up and awkwardly looked up at Her Parents. "We were just talking... and playing around and." She let out a deep breath. "We got caught up in the moment." Shane swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go to bed." He said before quickly walking past Robby Ray and Susan; Miley sighed and ran her hands through his hair as she heard his door slam closed.

"Miley..." Robby Ray started slowly. "Don't... don't-" He sighed and rubbed his forehead softly. "Don't get involved with a boy like Shane, okay?"

"What do you mean 'a boy like Shane'?" She asked softly.

Robby Ray sighed again. "Miley, he's emotionally confused. He- he's just going to hurt you. He's _suicidal_, Miley."

"Not with me; he isn't!" Miley said as she shook her head. "He's happy."

"It's called lust, Miles." Susan said softly. "Depressed or not; he's a nineteen year old boy. You're a cute, sweet, innocent naive girl." Miley frowned at her.

"Seriously, Momma?" She whispered softly.

"Mil-" Miley shook her head and scoffed before walking past Her Parents and up the stairs quickly. They sighed when they heard her bedroom door slam shut as well.

**-Now I'm free, free falling.-**

"This is just a bad-"

"Are you happy?"

"Miley it's not abo-"

"Are you happy, Shane?"

Shane sighed and bit his lip; he groaned and layed back on his bed. Miley frowned as he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm... I was happy yesterday. I'm just so... confused."

Miley sighed and layed down beside him. She gently rested her head on his chest and pulled his arm up. Intertwining their fingers together. "I'm here." She whispered. "I mean, happy, sad... hyper, low, whatever. I'm here."

"You don't think I'm mentally unstable?" Shane asked with a bitter laugh. "A fucking mental case? I mean- look at me. I'm so... fucked up."

"Who isn't?" Miley asked softly. "Everyone has problems, Shane. You act like you're supposed to be perfect- you're not perfect, no one is. No one ever will be. I know you probably think that. You're from Hollywood. But it's okay to be a human being."

"I never said I was perfect." Shane whispered before sighing. "I just wish... I wasn't so fucking _numb_." Miley frowned and squeezed their hands. "So... confused. I get the whole fucking _human being_ shit. But, I'm not supposed to be confused this much. It isn't fucking right. "

Miley sighed and bit her lip. "When you're confused- talk to me. I might not always understand. But I'm here for you to vent."

Shane groaned and pulled his hand away from hers. "You just don't get it... Miley- I hate this fucking world. I want to die... so badly. No one will let me, they don't care- they just send me away. Probably so the fucking life insurance can go through or some shit." Miley frowned, he was cussing every two seconds- he was so angry and confused. And she didn't know what to do to help him.

"I care." She whispered, pulling herself up and looking at him. "Shane, I know I barely know you... but I know you. I care for you. I want to help you. I want to be here for you... I'm not going anywhere."

"Even if you hate me?" Shane asked with a bitter laugh, sitting up as well and shaking his head. "You're just wasting your time. I mean, sure, yeah... I thought at first- it'd work. But... it didn't."

"Because you're holding back." Miley whispered as she cupped his face in her hands softly. "You have so many walls up, Shane. Just give me time to break through them, okay?"

"Maybe I don't want you to." Shane whispered back. "That's why the walls are there."

Miley frowned and shook her head. "No, you putt up those walls to see who actually cares enough about you to break them down."

Shane let out a humorless laugh and shook his head. "Reading Aim away messages, Miley?" Miley frowned at him, biting her lip.

"You need to be nicer to people."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I don't have to do sh-"

Miley pressed her lips softly to his before pulling away and resting her forehead against his. "Shane... Please." He frowned and bit his lip. "This is a new start for you. Just- make the best of it. It isn't doing you, or anyone else for that matter, any good for you to cuss them out, be rude to them and kill them with your eyes. You have gorgeous eyes- make people smile with them- not flinch."

Shane smiled softly and looked down. Miley smiled at the faint blush on his cheeks- she would've giggled. But Shane would take it as her being insensitive.

He pulled his head back up and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away and grabbing both of her hands, intertwining their hands together. "Okay."

Miley smiled and Shane bit his lip- smiling through the habit as her eyes met his and she wasn't wincing- and his heart fluttered.

**-Do you remember? We said we'd run. Away together. Holding onto one another.- **

"Dance." Miley said, trying to fight off a smile and be firm. Shane stayed as he stood- his arms crossed over his chest and a beautiful scowl on his face.

"No." He said blankly and Miley let out a whine, stopping her foot- As an "S Club 7." song, preferably. "Reach For The Stars." was blaring from the boom box on the blanket by the lake. Shane was disgusted by this place- it was bright green and the water was all clear and blue and... ugh.

"Please?" Miley whined before resting her hands on his hips. "Shaney..." Shane smiled down at her, she was so cute. "I'll give you a kissy..." Shane laughed and she let out a giggle before pressing her lips softly to his and pulling away.

"I'm not dancing." He whispered against her lips.

"Sing." She offered, snuggling into him.

"Mhmuh." Shane mumbled, shaking his head.

"Then... putt on a song you'll dance to." Miley grumbled. He was too stubborn.

"I don't dance." He whispered softly as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Everyone dances, Shane." Miley said, pulling her head up. "They may not be good at it- but they can dance."

Shane groaned and Miley smiled before grabbing his iPod out of his pocket, ignoring him tense up when she did so before plugging it up to the boom box.

"Can't we just like chill? Lay on the ground, make pictures out of the clouds or some stupid shit?" He asked as he sat down on the red and white plaid blanket.

"Shaney, after we dance." Miley said firmly.

"Why do we have to dance?" Shane whined, kicking his feet. Miley giggled and looked through his iPod. "I don't have any dance songs on there. I promise you that one."

"Head Automatica has good songs. I like Beating Hearts..." Miley trailed off and frowned.

"No, they're an emo band." He argued.

"The Razor is a good song- you're pretty into the cutting songs, huh? I've heard of Hawthorne Heights songs, Shane."

"Well- you don't feel like I do."

"Would you like me to carve my dead dogs name into my arms?"

Miley frowned when Shane's glare dropped and he stared at her.

"I was kidding, Shaney." She whispered as he looked away from her. "You know I'm not making fun of you."

"Whatever." Shane said with a bitter laugh. Miley sighed before crawling behind him and rubbing his shoulder softly.

"Shane, you're too emotional." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You need to loosen up. Relax. Joke around."

Shane groaned and leaned back into her, throwing his head back. "I feel stressed out and I'm not. I'm annoyed, though. You're annoying."

"Oh, you love it." Miley muttered and she smiled when Shane laughed softly.

"Mhm." Shane agreed softly and Miley smiled, a blush creeping up on her cheeks before she kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away.

"I didn't take you for a Joe Brooks fan..." She whispered in his ear before smiling as his face flushed. "Be my superman?"

**-And it feels right, don't wanna stop. He knows what I like and what I just can't stand.- **

**Authors Note: I think I've covered everything in the start of the authors note. So here are the break lines: "These Are My People." By Rodney Atkins. "Free Falling." By Tom Petty. "Do You Remember?" By The Summer Obbsession. And Finally. "By Heart." By Brooke Hogan.**

**X3. (:. X3. (:. **


	5. I'd fly you to the stars and back again

**Authors Note: Hi, yay new chapter. (: Argh, I am extremely pissed off! The Jonas Brothers took Jacksonville, Florida off of their tour stop for August 21st, 2009 and putt it as one of The Carolinas! That is not fair! Their stupid promotors. I mean, seriously. The Carolinas got to be on the stop for the fucking theater invasion! I'm not saying that they shouldn't be on the tour. But, seriously. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE OFF MY TOUR STOP?!?! I was freaking out, trying to get those tickets. Argh, whatever. I guess it's just more of my fucking bad luck. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews. They really do mean a lot to me, ignore my anger effing ranting... I'm trying to slow down on my cussing, so I'm Sorry. X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. These break lines might not be all that right. If so, I'm really, really Sorry!! **

**-Why don't you stand. For something you believe in. Stand for something you believe in.- **

"You're so cute." Shane whispered before pressing his lips back to Miley's and pulling away. She smiled at him and bit her lip. "You're just... amazing." Miley giggled when he pressed his lips back to hers before pulling away, again.

"You still have to sing and or dance." Miley said and Shane frowned. "Little kissy's won't get you out of this one, cutie."

Shane groaned and she giggled softly. "But I don't wanna." He whined, sticking out his bottom lip. "You shouldn't pressure me. Peer pressure is dangerous..." He said, finishing with a snort as he tried to keep a straight face.

Miley giggled and shook her head. "Please?"

"No." Shane whined, stomping his foot. Miley giggled before wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. "No..." He repeated shakily as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Pweasey, Schwaney?" She asked in a baby voice and he cracked a smile.

"Nwo." He mumbled, shaking his head- making his shaggy hair sweep into his eyes before smiling when Miley pushed his hair back.

"Please?" She whispered, looking up at him. "For me?"

Shane let out a deep, shaky breath before sighing. "Fine." Miley squealed before kissing him softly on the lips and pulling away.

"Thank You, Shaney!" She giggled out as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You're Welcome." He muttered with a frown. "Even though you _so_ tricked me into agreeing..."

"I did?" Miley asked in confusion and Shane smiled softly. "Is Shaney admitting he's 'whipped'?"

"No!" Shane said quickly and Miley giggled at him. Shane groaned and bit his lip softly. "I just meant... okay, you know what you do. Quit it."

"What do I do?" Miley asked with raised eyebrows, placing her hands on her hips.

Miley gasped when Shane roughly pulled her into him and pressed his lips to hers; he pulled away and kissed her bottom lip, then her top; kissed her again, pulled away and kissed her more. Miley kissed him back; her lips meeting his before departing and meeting again and departing again, over and over again.

"I care about you." Shane whispered as he stopped leaning into her; Miley leaned up and pressed her open lips to his before pulling away and looking at him.

"I care about you, too." She whispered back before he gently kissed her bottom lip before pulling away- she pressed her lips up to his before pulling away before he pressed his lips back to hers and pulled away, again.

"Yeah... but I've never... felt this way before." He said with a sigh before she kissed his top lip and left their lips touching when she pulled away.

"Are you admitting you _feel _something?" She whispered, her voice vibrating his wet lips and sending a shiver down his spine.

"Yes." He whispered back, closing his eyes before leaning back into her and kissing her softly. Miley kissed him back gently before he pulled away and kissed her lips unevenly. "I- I like you." Miley ran her hands through his hair as their lips connected again fully before he pulled away, again.

"I like you, too." She breathed out before pulling him more into her as she closed her eyes and attached her lips back to his. She let out a moan when he pulled away from her and began to kiss each of her lips separately. "You're... amazing, Shane..." She breathed out in-between his kisses before his lips were back on hers. She opened her mouth before he could pull away again and moaned when she felt his warm tongue roam into her mouth. She gently sucked on his tongue, making him let out a muffled moan into her mouth. She smiled against his lips and pressed her body up against his when he rested his hands on her hips. He longingly pulled himself away from her before pressing his lips back to hers, panting. He pulled away and pressed them back before repeating the same actions, over and over again before he stopped and leaned his forehead against hers. Panting roughly.

They slowly let their eyes flutter open together. Both darker than normal with lust. Shane let out a deep breath, sending a scent of minty fresh gum, like she had tasted just mere seconds ago, into her face before he pulled her down on the blanket- just holding her. She smiled and snuggled into him softly.

"I've never felt this much before." He whispered as he snuggled into her. "It's so new to me... I'm so confused- yet... I love it."

Miley smiled softly and hugged his body tightly. "You're a person, Shane. It's natural... don't worry about it."

"I like it too much to _worry_ about it..."

**-Driving so fast, that the view falls apart. Like I do.- **

Miley giggled and Shane smiled- their hands intertwined as he faced her, walking backwards into the kitchen. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, pulling her into him gently. She smiled and snuggled into him.

"No, I'm not." She mumbled, blushing.

Shane smiled before pressing his lips softly to hers and pulling away. "You're right, beautiful is an understatement... gorgeous? Breath-taking? Goddess?"

Miley giggled and shook her head before they walked- backwards for Shane, forwards for her, into the kitchen.

"Shaney." She whined, sticking out her bottom lip. "You're making me blush."

Shane smiled boyishly and kissed her softly before pulling away. He smiled down at Miley before she gasped and he felt himself run into something.

He quickly turned around and bit his lip when he saw Robby Ray, and Susan- and then Jackson, by himself, sitting at the table, pigging out on some weird looking...something.

"Hi." He said and Miley frowned when she saw the walls come back up and he let go of her.

"Hello." Robby Ray greeted, nodding his head. "Sleep well?"

"Mhm." Shane mumbled, looking down.

"You have therapy today..." Susan spoke up and Shane sighed. "After breakfast, mmkay? Be sure you're ready."

"Yes, Ma'am." He whispered before quickly sitting down at the table, resting his head in his hands. Miley frowned before sitting down beside him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered softly.

"Nothing." Shane whispered back. He felt awkward, weirded out. He felt angry. He hated this place- but at the same time... he loved it. It brought him to Miley. He hated that he'd have to go to the fucking _therapist_. Miley was the only person he kind of, sort of talked to. He wasn't going to open up to a complete _stranger_. Just because he or she had a mother fucking PHD. "I'm just tired." He added in a whisper. Miley frowned, but nodded her head anyways.

"Oh, okay." She whispered softly; offering him a small smile, even though she knew he was lying. She didn't know why he was all of the sudden so... distant. They had fallen asleep together early last night; there was no way he was _tired._

**-Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart. I just don't think it understands. And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart. It might just blow up and kill this man.- **

No one could read these many books. Were they used for like _props_ or something? This sickened him. It was like these walls, and walls and walls and walls of books were suffocating him. The intense stare of the therapist was making him uncomfortable; it had been days since he was a jerk and he didn't know how to hold a glare anymore. Stupid _Miley._ He sighed and bit his lip, focusing his attention on one of the books. '_What goes on in the mind of a teenager going through puberty.'_ He almost snorted at that title. Classic. A middle aged person writing a book on today's youth. Right. Like the stupid author knew how today's youth felt. He or she wasn't youthful anymore. Teenagers had changed since the fucking beginning of the two thousands. Nineteen eighty was another different fucking _world._ He held back a scoff and rolled his eyes.

"Shane, are you going to talk to me?" The woman asked, her voice all sweet and sensitive; soft and gentle. Shane looked up at her, his eyes narrowed.

"What is there to talk about?" He spat, his anger resurfacing. He let out a sigh of relief when it did. Miley had him turning into a mother fucking _sap. _A whipped sap. He grimaced at that thought. He barely knew Miley Ray Stewart- but he did know her. It was so fucking complicated. It frustrated him more than anything anymore.

"Suicide is a very traumatizing subject. You tried to commit suicide." Shane snorted. "Maybe you have emotions- bottled up inside. Things you want to let out, things you want to get off of your chest." She finished all _'logically.'_

"I had a weird dream about a clown in a tutu when I was unconscious." He said, looking back up at her and shrugging his shoulders lazily. "It was kinda weird. I don't like clowns or tutus. Made me realize; I wasn't dead. Death isn't that terrible. A fucking queer in makeup and pink."

The therapist frowned and blinked at his words before sighing. "Shane... we're being serious here. Are you still feeling depressed, suicidal? Alone?"

"No." Shane answered shortly, sitting up on the tan couch. "But, however. I am annoyed. You're annoying. And not the good kind of annoying." Like Miley. "So can I go now?"

"Shane, we have a session." She answered, taking off her black flamed reading glasses. "I'd like for you to stay the whole session, Please."

"I don't want to." Shane replied, with raised eyebrows. "This is about me, isn't it?"

"It's about how you feel."

"I feel ready to pounce."

She sighed and shook her head. "Shane, I'm your therapist. You're supposed to be able to talk to me."

"I don't need a therapist." Shane snarled, angrily. "I am perfectly fine. FINE." He got up, making the therapist jump slightly before he walked over to the door; he let out an angry groan and snatched it open before walking out and slamming it closed.

"How'd it go...?" Miley offered nervously as she stood up in the waiting room. Shane ignored her and walked past her. Miley sighed before following him out of the small office. "Shane, c'mon. Talk to me."

"I don't wanna talk!" Shane snapped, turning around to face her. "I don't want to talk, Miley. I don't want to talk about almost fucking killing myself. I don't want to talk about how I feel. Or what triggered me to cut myself! I don't wanna talk about it!" He yelled, his voice turning into desperation. "I don't wanna talk about it! Okay?!" He breathed out helplessly and Miley frowned at him.

"Shane..." She said softly as she pulled him into her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and she frowned when he started to sob into her shoulder; she rubbed his back gently. "I'm not pressuring you. I just want you to know- I'm here... we don't have to talk about _that._ Okay?"

"Do me a favor?" Shane whispered, ignoring her.

"Anything." Miley whispered back as she continued to rub his back gently.

"Find a gun- hold it to my head and pull the mother fucking trigger." He crackled out and Miley frowned, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Anything but that, Shaney." She said firmly before kissing the side of his head softly. "I thought we were making progress."

"I'm so fucking bipolar." He sobbed out. "I- I'm just... I don't know what's wrong with me! How can I be like this?!"

"Ssshhh." Miley cooed, calming him down and playing with his hair gently, trying to make his shaking body relax some. "Shhh, Shaney. S'okay. You're human. It's okay." She kissed his shoulder softly and continued to let him sob into her shoulder as she continued to try and calm him down. She frowned softly and bit her lip.

Shane was way more fucked up than she had imagined. But she wasn't giving up on him. No way, no how. Not ever going to happen. Ever.

**-I saw your picture on MySpace, maybe someday we can turn it into OurSpace; I don't care how long it takes, baby. I saw your picture on MySpace, MySpace, MySpace.-**

Shane stared numbly at the necklace resting on Miley's chest. Her arm was wrapped around the back of his neck, she had fallen asleep letting her fingers comb through his soft, shaggy hair. He sighed softly and snuggled more into her shoulder before kissing the side of her neck softly. "I'm so Sorry, baby." He whispered softly, even though he knew she was asleep. He had been a total wreck today- and she had to deal with him while he was being that total mother fucking wreck.

The sticky, warm tear stains on his cheeks never failed to remind him of that. He sighed softly, again and bit his lip. He couldn't fall asleep. Even with Miley lying next to him, like for the past couple of nights.

He bit his lip and slowly pulled out of her loose arms. He gently pulled himself out of the bed, not wanting to wake her up. He smiled softly as she moaned and turned over on her side, snuggling into the pillows and blankets. He kissed the top of her head softly before walking into his bathroom.

He bit his lip and closed the door, locking it before turning on the light. He sighed and walked over to the cabinet and opened it. He stood up on his tip toes and let his hand feel around. He frowned and began to tap on the top of the wooden cabinet. He could've sworn it was right there-

"OW!" Shane quickly pulled his hand down and cursed under his breath at the blood seeping out of his finger. He sighed and wiped his hand off on his sweat pants before grabbing the razor and pulling the tape off of it.

He sat down on the closed toilet seat and took a deep breath, he pulled the razorblade to his skin and was about to push down. He frowned when he froze and didn't press the sharp tip into his skin. "C'mon, you can do this." He muttered softly before pressing it to his skin, but not applying pressure. He frowned when he quickly pulled his hand back and dropped the razorblade on the ground. He let out a groan and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Don't be such a fucking pussy, Shane." He spat to himself angrily. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead softly before he picked the razorblade back up and wiping it off on his sweat pants. He let out a deep breath and hurriedly brought the razor to his skin. He pressed down and felt a burning spread through his body. He squeezed his eyes closed as the sore feeling came back to him. He pulled the razor through his skin, making the cut longer before dropping it and resting his head in his hands. He let out a deep breath, feeling tears sting his eyes like the fresh air stung his veins. He slowly pulled his head up and wiped off his arm.

He found some gauze in the cabinet before wrapping it around his wrist and grabbing his watch from the sink, putting it on so it covered the gauze.

He let out a deep breath and picked his razorblade up. He cleaned it before hiding it between the tissues of the new toilet paper bag in the cabinet. He bit his lip before flushing the toilet, just incase Miley had woken up. He slowly opened the door and turned off the light before walking out of the bathroom, leaving the door opened behind him.

He slowly crawled back into his bed and snuggled into Miley. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her small body tightly, placing a soft kiss to the side of her neck.

"Mmmm. Shaney?" She mumbled hoarsely.

"Mhm, go back to sleep, baby. I was using the bathroom." He whispered softly.

"Mmkay..." She mumbled tiredly before he heard her snoring softly. He smiled at the sound, it was so cute. He sighed softly and kissed her neck again before snuggling into her. He let his eyes droop closed as sleep slowly started to take over his body.

**-Sitting on rooftops, listening to punk rock, nobody believed us. This could be our one-shot.- **

**Authors Note: Relapse; temptation- ah, so powerful... hhhmmm. Anyways. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! They really do mean a lot to me. Did you guys like this chapter?? Let me know! Please and Thank You!**

**Reviews? Thanks! (:**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. The break lines are: "Stand." By Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Ray Cyrus.; "I find the light in you." By Mr. Joe Brooks. (Check him out. He's amazing. Youtube or MySpace; slash JoeBrooksMusic. (: Please and Thank You!!.) "Achy, Breaky Heart." By Billy Ray Cyrus. "MySpace Girl." By The Afters (That song is close to beating out Justin Gastons "Miss Swift." in the stalker song catagory... Haha, oh yeah...mhm, lmmfao. Sorry, Random....) And then, last but not least. "Rooftops." By Mest. **


	6. But I can only write this song

**Authors Note: I was sad earlier and I totally was able to write this stroy with ease. I had been happy so it had been hard to write so much angst. Not anymore. Guys suck- stick to your Jonas Brothers posters; they won't make you fall for them and then get a girlfriend. Argh. ANYWAYS. Uhm. You people should leave me awesome reviews whether it be why your favorite color is whatever, something just to be random and make me smile. Please and Thank You. X3. It can be a PM, too. I don't really care how it gets to me. (: I just have that low feeling in my stomach that makes me feel sick and wanna sink into the couch, curl up in a ball and cry.- But I won't do that. I've done that enough before... sighhh. Anyways. I love you guys, Thank You for being so amazing and reviewing. **

**Reviews? Thank You. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Shane's head cusses in here, just so no one gets annoyed by it. (: X3.**

Shane bit his lip and slowly pulled himself out of the bed, being sure not to wake Miley up. It was like his happiness was a high and it was starting to wear off. It was just _gone_. And he missed it. He had thought he was happy, many times before- those hallucinations never really lasted more than a couple of hours or a day or two... or three. This lasted for almost _two_ weeks and it just went away like he wasn't attached to it. His happiness left him, again... He frowned and let out a deep breath, scratching his scalp under his thick, black, soft, shaggy hair that was astray this morning, as he felt his lungs gasping for air.- How was he going to be able to look Miley in the eyes if he was in pain? She'd push him, and push him and push him and just keep pushing him until he caved, either so angry he'd do something to her- or say something to her that he'd regret or just completely break down. He groaned softly and bit his lip as he felt tears welling up in his eyes, just out of pure anger and angst- hurt. He roughly gripped onto his hair as the tears spilled out. He _hated_ life. He looked over at Miley's sleeping figure and slowly sat down on the bed as the tears rolled down his cheeks. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so... alive- so happy; even in her _sleep_. His eyes slowly traced every inch of her face, from her closed, bright blue eyes to her perfect, pink lips; her nappy, curly hair in the mornings before she would brush it, with frizz slaving over it, everywhere. How her eyebrows were knitted together tightly. He chuckled softly, bitterly even at how _cute_ she was.

He wondered when she'd leave- when she'd give up on him, when she'd hate him so much that he _would_ actually kill himself. She gave him this little thing called _hope_, but it was fading away- and fast. When _was_ she going to hurt him? Just... _when_? He wished she'd hurry up and do it, stop him from falling faster for her and just stab the knife into his still, sadly, beating heart and then into his spine- paralyzing him to the point to where he felt _nothing_ at all- not even the _pain_ that out-weighed the _numbness_. He always felt like saying something to her, like in the movies. Something along the lines of: "_Please, Miley... just- don't hurt me._" Like he had told her not to _fall-in-love with him_. But there was a reason people paid six to twenty dollars to see two people say that to one another- because they _couldn't_ get it for free. Which meant it wasn't _real_. It was _fake_. It never _really_ did _happen_. He gulped and looked back over at her, smiling sadly. He wondered if he was more worried about _him_ hurting _her_ rather than _her_ hurting _him_. He was emotionally unstable. He was completely and totally fucked up beyond no repair. And she was _perfect_. Not a single scar from a razor blade on her small, little body; not one sign of distress- not one fucking crack in her heart. He hated her for that- for being so _alive_ when he craved so badly for that. His craving to _feel_ was stronger than a fourteen year old, knocked up teenagers craving for a thousand dollars and an _abortion_.

He frowned, he wished _he _would have been aborted. He wouldn't be... here. He wouldn't be going out of his mind. _Praying To God_ for his brain, for his head, to shut the fuck up and stop analyzing every little detail of everything in life. From the way he pushed people away, from the certain way he gripped the razor blades in his hands, from the different smiles Miley had, to the way his broken heart would feel and electric shock and start trying to piece itself back together whenever she looked deeply into his eyes. The way her eyes would darken when he was angry, how they were shiny when he was sad, to bright when he was happy. _He_ wondered if his eyes changed with his emotions like _hers_ did. He could never _really_ see himself in the mirror. It was like looking at a broken pencil. Completely crazy and _pointless_.

"Mmmmm. What are you doing, Shaney?" He jumped slightly before looking down at the ever so _innocent_, and _perfect_ looking Miley.

"Nothing." He murmured. "I just woke up." He replied softly before she sat up; he smiled softly, _sadly_ when she sat up and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly and he _refused_ to look into her eyes. For her to _see_ for her to _feel_ his pain; his numbness. His _thoughts_.

"Did you sleep good?" She murmured as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and kissed it softly.

"It was S'okay." He whispered before kissing her hand gently. "C'mon, you should probably get downstairs and out of my room before Your Parents or Jackson come looking for you." Miley sighed softly before lifting her head up; Shane quickly flicked his eyes down to the bed, making Miley frown.

"Okay." She whispered, sighing softly again. She leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, but he turned his head- making her kiss the back of his jaw softly. She frowned at him. "What's wrong, Shaney?"

Shane sighed before kissing her quickly on the lips. "_I_ wanna be the first to kiss _you_ in the mornings." He faked a smile and Miley slowly let her frown up, still not believing him.

"Oh." She whispered. She cleared her throat when he refused to meet her eyes, but he still didn't look up. She sighed. "I'll see you at breakfast." She kissed him quickly before getting out of the bed. Shane frowned and bit his lip, watching her as she walked out of the bedroom door and closed it softly behind her. He quickly felt his cheeks- he _was_ crying. He raised his eyebrows when they were dry. How long _had_ he been _thinking_?

He sighed before curling up in a ball on the bed, wanting to go into the bathroom and slice up his arms and body parts to relieve his pain for a little while. But at the same time- that thought absolutely sickened him. And he didn't know why. It _never_ really did before. He cursed under his breath, annoyed. _Miley_. Of course.

**-Let's talk this over. It's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Something you said?-**

Shane numbly twirled his black beaded bracelet on his arm as Miley kissed his neck softly, they were snuggled up together on The Stewarts couch, watching some movie. _Twilight_. Shane almost gagged; he read the books in rehab two years ago- they were the only ones really available. They _didn't_ help his hormones. They just made him feel more like a PMSing thirteen year old girl.

"I wish you'd just _talk_ to me." Miley said against his neck, Shane didn't even notice she had stopped kissing him softly. He sighed as a small whiplash of deja vu hit him, making his head spin and he, himself, feel a little bit dizzy.

"Miley." He sighed, looking over at her before quickly looking back down at his bracelet when she winced. _How_ the hell could she _feel_ the _emotions_ in his _eyes_? Seriously- it was fucking creepy. He needed to investigate into that Aliens theory he had. It could be possible. -Not that Shane would ever admit that out loud; he'd be thrown into yet, another Looney bin with no way to kill himself until he could prove he was mentally stable. They was easier two years ago, it wasn't anymore.

"What's wrong?" She murmured softly. "What's bothering you?" She kissed his cheek softly, sending tingles down his spine and making his stomach churn. It disgusted him. "_Please_, Shaney- you know _I'm_ right here."

He sighed softly. "I was just _thinking_ about some things." He murmured softly and Miley started to open her mouth to speak- he quickly spoke before she could encourage/beg/swoon/talk him into telling her. "Nothing I'm _willing_ to share, okay, baby?"

Miley sighed, defeated before nodding her head softly. "Okay." She muttered sadly and Shane _almost_ smiled at how cute her _frown_ was. Yes, her _frown_ what a sick mother fucking bastard he was. Guys usually liked a girls _smile_. But, then, again. Usual is in _Usual_ly. Usual and Shane Anthony Gray did _not_ go together. It was like putting Kevin Federline and Justin Timerberlake in the same room together- Total opposites; minus the whole Britney Spears thing. Shane shook his head, he was _not_ getting into celebrity gossip. Oh My God. _Seriously?!_

Shane swallowed the spit that had built up in his throat from his constant thinking, he sighed before turning to Miley. She looked up at him and he looked at her lips, smiling softly and then leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled against his lips as he placed his thumb underneath her chin. She cupped his jaws on both sides of his face and kissed him back softly, making him smile against her lips. He _did_ like these moments with _Miley_. He loved that name... It was so unique; but yet, it fit her... _perfectly_. The perfect name for the perfect girl... it was... _perfect_.

"You're a really great kisser, Miss. Miley Ray." He murmured against her lips; she smiled before kissing him softly on the lips, again.

"I could say the same about you, Mr. Gray." She murmured back before pressing her lips fully onto his. Shane smiled against her lips and gently pushed her back on the couch, crawling on top of her and hovering over on top of her, being sure not to crush her, not to hurt her. Before slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as their tongues rubbed together softly.

He cupped her face softly, his palms resting on her adorably, puffy cheeks as she kissed him back passionately. He smiled softly against her lips before he started to place soft, small, chaste kisses to her neck gently.

"I love you." She whispered in a small moan as she arched her hips up and ran her hands through his hair softly. Shane felt his previously closed eyes snap open and his body freeze- going _numb_. - Right?

"W-What?" He choked out, Praying To God that he would _choke_ to _death_ on his own stuttered out words.

_He sighed once more and looked back up at her. "Okay." He whispered and Miley smiled, feeling the urge to giggle. "On one condition!" Shane said quickly._

_"Anything!" Miley said with a smile._

_"You don't... fall in-love with me." Shane said shakily._

_Miley frowned at him before swallowing the lump in her throat. "Okay." _

_Easier said than done._

_**What. the. fuck. just. happened?!?! Seriously?!?!**_

**Authors Note: I really hate that I wanna listen to Taylor Swifts song "Forever and for always." Yes, I know it's not for always, it's always. But, whatever. I like my way better. (: Haha, lmmfao. Yeah, fake humor. I'm Sorry. Well, I'm getting back to making this awesome Chica named Madison. X3. (FutureMrsPresident. I think is her pen name. Haha. Lmmfao.) Story banners/posters. Check her out. I love her writing. (: Anyways. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they make me happy- and I need to smile more right now. I love you guys, so much. Thank You! (: X3.**

**Reviews? Thank You. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. The one and only break line in here would be. : "My happy ending." By Avril Lavigne- and I'm Sorry if I got the lyrics or her last name wrong. That song has just been stuck on my head since The Tonight Show With Jay Leno with Miley Cyrus last night. Lmmfao. Haha. Wow, I'm Sorry... Random. Haha, anyways... (: X3.**


End file.
